


The Disrespect

by mamasweets89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Angry Sex, BDSM Honorifics, Breeding Kink, Choking, Consenting Adults, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, HEAVY Degradation, Impact Play, Jesus Christ this tag list is obscene, Kuroo's Mean in this, Mentions of Bottom Dropping, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of face slapping (nothing too graphic), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pain Kink, Princess - Freeform, Red Light/Green Light Method, Safe Signalling, Sexual Torment, Sir Kink, Slight Cuckold Kink, Slight Primal/Hunt play, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Use of Clothes Pins, Vaginal Sex, What am I doing with my life?!, Zipper usage, aftercare included, all consensual, breath play, but so good, degradation kink, it's disgusting, just pure smut, sexy toy, slight mentions of anxiety, slight praising kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: You pissed him off. Plain and simple. And now you must accept your punishments like a good girl.~*~ This is probably the heaviest piece I've written thus far. Just saying....Least in my own opinion. I wasn't originally going to post this, but figured "what the hell". I'm very proud of it though. I hope you enjoy~*~~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	The Disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated and written for my darling friend Hennie. I hope this lives up to your standards, expectations and the things you love. You are such a treasure to me and I love and appreciate you more than you'll ever know.

You did this to yourself. Either you were incompetent and couldn't learn from your mistakes. Or you are just simply a masochist, hungry for the torment. Regardless, you kicked yourself in the ass for the predicament you currently were in. Crouching in your closet, your knees drawn to your chest and your head buried into your arms. Your body shook violently; a mix of anxiety, excitement, and fear coursing through your veins. You feared that your heartbeat could be heard from how hard it pounded against your chest. 

It was only a game, and you didn't mean for it to go that far. But it did, and he watched the entire scene unfold while you two were at the club. Not only had you drunk enough vodka to outdrink a Viking and your behavior was looser than the corner whore, you didn't mean for things to get so out of hand! And now, you had pissed him off. 

As soon as you broke away from the random stranger's kiss while out on the dance floor, you noticed Kuroo’s golden eyes narrowed in anger, your stomach dropping and your blood turned to ice, instantly sobering up. Usually this kind of play he was into, watching his girl flirt and engage with another man in front of him. How riled up he would get watching you dance all over another, how your sinful body would grind against them, and the way you undressed Kuroo with your eyes as you teased. Then finally taking you to bed and reminding who owns that delicious pussy. Tonight though, you instantly regretted it. As soon as the song ended you dashed to your table and grabbed your things, darting for the door you caught a cab immediately and high-tailed it home, not even mentioning to Kuroo you had snuck out. 

So here you are, hiding like a scared child, in the dark. The house was deathly quiet and you could hear the car pull up to the drive, he had made it home. Your phone buzzed once again, with over thirty messages left unanswered from Kuroo. You quickly switched the phone to silent so that he couldn’t hear it go off. Your body quivered violently, hyper-focusing on every single sound. The engine turning off, the driver's door closing. To the front door opening and being slammed shut along with the heavy footfalls of your angry lover. You held your breath as you could hear him near the bedroom, coming up the hall the click of shoes echoing on the hardwood. 

“Chiiiibi-Chan.” He snarled. He knew you were home, but unsure of where to look first. The house was dark, and he noticed you hadn’t undressed because your shoes that you’d normally kick off at the door were not there. He knew you were cowering somewhere in the house, dressed still in those tight black pants and a black halter to match, his favorite that showed off your full ass and tits. “Do you like it?!” He shouted out into the house.

You flinched, him raising his voice was rare but when he was thoroughly angry, it shook you to your core. “Do you like acting like a little whore? Do you get off to that, Shortcake?” His voice bellowed throughout the house. Your heart racing as if it were a pony in the derby, you really did fuck up tonight. You’d never let someone else kiss you that way while teasing Kuroo, the game was always the same. Kuroo’s kink of watching you pretend to be unfaithful gave him a rush. Yet, it toed the thinnest line, for Kuroo was a jealous man. Insanely jealous. 

“Oh c’mon, are you going to make me hunt you down? Come out and face me.” His voice taunted you. Instincts told you to hide, while also feeling your primal instinct kick in, wanting to be found and taken. “You wanted me angry right, baby? Well, you got your fucking wish. Now come out of hiding, otherwise, this will be worse for you…” He kicked the bedroom door in, you jumped and covered your mouth to hide your squeak. 

You took slow deep breaths in, the sting of tears in your eyes you fought hard to keep from pooling. You debated on what you should do, you felt ashamed naturally, but also this new level of power coursing through Kuroo was invigorating, arousing. The junction of your legs were already soaked, and when he discovers you purposely fore-went wearing underwear to the club….well, you didn’t want to think of that just yet. Shaking your head, you decided to be as brave as you could be. You knew how he loved to find you, you got up onto your knees and positioned yourself sitting on your legs. Your hands laid out on your thighs open, waiting to accept him. Your head lowered and eyes closed; the perfect offering. You sighed gently, readying your mind and body for what was to happen. 

Kuroo’s ears perked up, he could hear the rustling coming from the closet. With his eyes still furrowed in anger, he smirked. He stalked to the door that was closed and stood there patiently. Your sigh was his queue, he gently swung the double doors open to find you on your knees in the welcoming position. 

"Well, least you know how to _grovel_ , Shortcake." His voice was venomous, making your skin crawl with goosebumps and your pants soaked further. He stood to the side making a pathway, “Out.” He commanded firmly. 

You began to get up off your knees when he stopped you short, “No. Crawl.” Deep and thoroughly pissed, he snarled. 

You swallowed thickly as you leaned forward onto your hands and knees and slowly crawled across the carpet out of the closet, you made your way to the side of the bed, your backside in full view of Kuroo as he observed you. You sat back onto your legs in the assumed position. Kuroo came up behind you, placing a hand on your head and lovingly caressed it a bit, suddenly grasping on a handful of your hair and forcefully pushed you back onto all fours. 

“I didn’t say you get to sit up, bitch.”

You bit your lip, shutting your eyes tightly you muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“What was that, I didn’t hear you.” He lifted his foot and pressed it in between your shoulder blades, making you dip your head to the floor, ass in the air. 

“Ngh! I’m sorry….Sir.” 

“That’s better.” He walked away momentarily to switch on the small tableside lamp. Dressed in black slacks and a maroon button-down, he began to unbutton the cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Sitting on the bed, he meticulously began to untie his shoes. You continued to stay bent over on the floor, embarrassment filling your being as you turned your head slightly to watch him. Slowly, torturously, and agonizingly, he slowly took each shoe off. 

“Did I tell you you could watch?” He spoke firmly without looking up to you, his eyes trained on his task at hand. You buried your face into the carpet again. 

“I’m sorry Sir…” You whimpered. 

“I know you are, Princess. I bet you’re _real_ sorry…” He slid a sock off, and for good measure, made sure it was right-side out and folded it up to place in his shoe. Your breathing became shallow, a thin sheen of sweat gathered on your brow, his slow mind fuck making your anxiety spike. You heard him stand from the bed and began to fumble around, hearing the familiar jingles being set into place. Not daring to take a peak, you kept your head down, not wanting to add any more to your already impending punishments. Kuroo’s footfalls came close to you again, he leaned down to wrap his hand around your neck and grasped gently. “Up,” he commanded.

You stood then, his hand still on your neck and your head hung low. You stood with your back to him and he began to undo your halter. He reached around, your back pressed to his chest, Kuroo’s hands cupped your breasts, roughly handling them and pinching your nipples through the fabric. The front of the shirt was only held together by thin lacing, Kuroo grasping the material and ripping it off your body, the shredding of the thin twine making you gasp. Your nipples grew harder against the cool of the bedroom air, you went to wrap your arms around your front, he snarled. 

“Don’t be shy now, Shortcake. A good little whore doesn’t cover up for anyone, so don’t fucking start now.” He smacked your arms a bit, you dropped them to your sides instantly. Biting your lip, you tried to steady your breathing as your head began to swim. 

“You take off your own pants,” Kuroo’s hand came up to cup a cheek, giving your ass a squeeze then a firm smack, you jumped and squeaked a bit from the sting of the impact. You nodded and began to unbutton your jeans, sliding them down over your plump ass, you bent over as you slid them off your legs entirely, Kuroo groaned as you gave him a show, noticing you chose to wear nothing underneath. The scent of your arousal hitting him like a mack truck, his hand coming up to run a single-digit through your soaked folds, you paused and moaned at the faintest touch. 

“So, you’ve been turned on this entire time,” He held his hand up to his face then. His finger drenched with your juices, sliding his finger into his mouth, he cleaned it of your essence. Groaning at the sweet taste, he licked the tips of all his fingers then, swinging his hand back, he laid a loud, wet spank to your ass. The impact was so strong it caused you to scream. You stood up straight, covering your mouth with one hand, and the other over your heart. You knew his spank would leave a welt in the shape of his hand, it was stinging and burning hot from the rush of blood. 

“Get on the bed, Shortcake. Legs spread, arms above your head.” You did as he instructed and he followed behind you, making sure your wrists were attached to the straps installed in the bed. Followed by your ankles, he strapped them down as well, he smirked down at you, spread out like a buffet, your cheeks flushed pink and your chest rising and falling rapidly from your erratic pants. 

"Sir..I," he cut you off.

"What is your status, Princess?"

"G-Green…" your body ached for touch, wanting to feel his wrath reign down on you. He was so terrifying, seeing him so angry hurt your heart. You wanted to apologize, knowing that your words currently wouldn't hold much merit. Yet you also craved his anger. Craved to feel just how livid his punishments would be, the pain he’d inflict. You were a slut for his vengeance.

“Good girl…” He cupped your cheek lovingly, running his thumb over the swell of your flushed cheek. Giving it a firm smack then trailing a single digit down your neck, to your torso, giving each swollen breast a smack as well. You squirmed under his touch and his intense gaze, the warm golden eyes that usually filled you with warmth and a sense of safety, darkened and turned to those of danger and insecurity. He smacked your breasts roughly, you bit your lip to keep from groaning too loudly.

He chuckled darkly, “Such a little pain slut. Does Sir’s little cunt want some more?”

“Y-Yes, Sir…” 

He evilly smirked down at you, how pathetic you looked staring up at him with glossy eyes, cheeks flushed and begging for torture. He turned away from you briefly to grab a small bag kept under the bed, unzipping it and pulling twine, your magic wand, and a pre-prepped piece of yarn with clothespins, the “Zipper” string. He played with one of the pins, feeling the smooth texture of the wood between his calloused fingers, smirking as he then turned his attention to you. Your face ridden with anxiousness, he bent over to hover his face just above yours. His cologne engulfed your senses clouding your thoughts, you breathed deeply taking in his scent, your eyes rolling into the back of your head like a meth-addict getting their fix. As he nuzzled your neck, teasing the tip of his tongue around the shell of your ear, he quickly began to prep your body. Each perfectly hardened nipple got a clothespin, the sudden tight pinch made you gasp, your pussy drenched, and ached at the sensation. Next, a clothespin to each earlobe, to the ticklish skin in your underarms, then down your body to the tender flesh surrounding your ribcage, belly, and the tender spots of where your legs meet in your pelvis on either side. The pins pinched torturously at your body, the sudden faint throbs in those areas. The pins that clamped your nipples even twitched from the throb, your body became on high alert at the rush of endorphins making it feel like you were floating. 

Kuroo chuckled as he reached his finger out and flicked the pin on one nipple, causing you to writhe from the sensation, your nipple’s heightened sensitivity causing this immense, lighting hot pleasure to shoot through you. 

“K-Kuroo, ah!” You moaned his name, your body craving any and all attention. 

“Sweet, pathetic girl, I know you can moan my name better than that.” He chuckled darkly as he then went to work diligently attaching the wand to your thigh. He tied it down so it’d stay in place, nestled against your pussy right on your throbbing clit.  
  


“I know I’ve trained you better than that…” His voice is thick with venom. Kuroo’s face contorted like an evil demon, ready to inflict his mental torture on his victim. He climbed on top of you, straddling over your ample tits, his muscular thighs on either side of your chest. You looked up at him, eyes widened and burning, beads of sweat formed on your forehead, your heartfelt as if it was about to bust with anxiety while your entire body ran on adrenaline. He sneered down at you, never breaking eye contact as he reached for his belt and slid the leather from his waist. Taking the strap, he slid it under your neck and proceeded to buckle the notches, the leather was still hot from being previously worn. While holding the remaining length of your makeshift leash, Kuroo undid his trousers, the bulge that sat just above your chin you could see the tiniest wet spot where his cock was leaking pre. He unzipped the flap and reached in to free his throbbing length. Your mouth and throat ran dry, no matter how many times you’ve serviced his delicious cock, it still amazed you at how blessed he was. Both length and girth, even Kuroo could hold himself in both hands, you could almost see the veins and gland throb, you knew he was aching for more. 

Giving your leather leash a quick tug to make you lock gazes with him, he hissed as he absentmindedly stroked his erection, “Now...ngh, Princess….what do you say when you want to take Sir’s cock?” 

Taking a slow deep breath through your nose, desperate to steady your racing heart as you knew what was next to come, you softened your gaze to him and licked your lips giving them an extra glossy sheen, “Ahhh” you practically moaned it as you opened your mouth wide for him, extended your tongue out so that he could see all the way down to your uvula. 

“Good girl….” Kuroo cooed as he guided the plump tip of his cock into your mouth. You gagged already as he impaled your mouth. The position of lying on your back, limbs tied down, and Kuroo almost sitting down completely on your chest caused your entire body to react in a fight or flight mode, the oxygen left your lungs as you struggled to breathe through your nose as he thrust his cock slowly in and out of your wet orifice. He leaned back briefly to finally switch the vibrating wand on, the sensations sending electric shock waves of pleasure through your entire body. You sucked him firmly, causing him to hiss. Swirling your tongue over the tip, tasting the bitter saltiness of his arousal you moaned deep in your chest. You already could feel yourself so close to your first orgasm, the only thing your body could do was give in to the pleasure and torture. Your nipples still throbbed being pinched and the cold tingly spots where the other pins were attached to you. Your mind swam in an overstimulated frenzy, you felt fresh hot tears daring to fall out the corners of your eyes, your makeup already smeared darkly around your orbs like a raccoon. 

"Fuck! You always were so damn good at swallowing me, Shortcake. I can feel your throat constricting around my cock with my belt around your neck. I knew you were a slut for it but God damn.” Kuroo began to facefuck you vigorously, the disgusting gurgling noises you made as you choked on his cock only pressing him on, the junction between your legs trembling from the vibrations on your clit. “Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah suck that cock! At least you're MY cocksleeve, Shortcake. My Pretty Girl, my dirty little whore."

You suddenly came so violently as he degraded you, calling you nothing but the dirt beneath his shoe, a toy for him to use. His cock muffled the screams as you came from the wand one right after the other, finally feeling Kuroo grunt and snarl his own release. Thick gooey streams of his seed shot down your throat, coating the back making you gag, it was already so difficult to breathe, let alone swallow his load quickly as he continued to empty down your esophagus. Your legs shook intensely as you began to whimper and whine from so many orgasms. The bedsheets beneath you were soaked from ejaculating and you needed to take a breath. You began to snap your fingers quickly, signally Kuroo to look. He quickly pulled out of you, watching you gasping for air as if you just came up from underwater, your lungs burning as they filled with sweet fresh air. He carefully stood up off you and turned off the wand and unbuckled the belt to loosen it, your entire being trembled as you sobbed quietly to yourself, the tears falling freely. Your lips were swollen from being fucked, drool and snot dripping down your face. Kuroo grabbed a couple of tissues from the bedside table and began to gently wipe your face clean. He cupped your cheek, letting you come to your senses as his thumb caressed your cheek.

“Talk to me, Chibi-Chan. How are you doing?” His voice was stern and serious, you two had discussed in the past that if you were incapable of saying anything and needed his attention, snapping your fingers quickly would signal him. Although everything you two participated in was consensual, your safety and comfort were of Kuroo’s utmost importance. He leaned down over you, his face close to yours as he helped to ground you. Your lips trembled and you sniffled, your cries subsiding a bit, your voice still cracked. 

“I’m...I’m okay. I just...I just needed. I just needed a minute to take a breath.” You coughed as you tried to settle your anxiety from lack of oxygen. Kuroo rubbed your forehead lovingly. 

“What do you need from me right now?” He asked softly.

“Just...Just give me a minute. I don’t….I don’t want to stop.”

“Are you sure? Because we can,” He never wanted to push you past your limits.

You nodded your head enthusiastically, “Yes, Sir….please. I don’t want this to end...not yet.” You gasped as you finally were able to take a slow steady breath. Filling your lungs you instantly felt your body begin to float back down to a calming state. Kuroo stayed by you, watching you make sure you were regaining coherency. He examined your wrists and neck, no signs of distress on your skin... _yet_.

He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on your forehead, “You are such a strong woman, do you know that? You make me so proud…”

You sighed contently, feeling a giant wave of pride swell within you. Kuroo was harsh with his punishments, but even more passionate with his praises. And he loved you, that was never a doubt in your mind. 

You pouted, looking at him with shimmering eyes, “All for you…. _Daddy..”_ Your voice was hushed. The look on Kuroo’s face fell then, eyes widened slightly. You only seldom used that term for him, “Sir” was the norm. This, however, was his weakness. 

Kuroo inhaled deeply, his eyes closed slowly to keep his composure. He blew out his breath slowly and collectively. Opening to gaze back down at you, his hand caressed your cheek once again. “What’s your status?”

“Yellow, Daddy.” His thumb grazed over your lips as you spoke that devilish word again, you took his thumb into your mouth, mimicking the same swirling motion with your tongue as you did on his cock prior. He growled deeply, feeling himself growing hard once again as he watched you suckle on his digit. He plucked his thumb from your lips with a soft pluck, smearing your saliva over your luscious mouth. Capturing your lips with his finally, his tongue darted to your entrance looking to taste you. The slight saltiness left of his cum still lingered on your tongue, he groaned at the taste of him and you mixed together. You felt the blood rush throughout your body once again. The most sensitive spots where the pins still clung to your flesh, they tingled and twitched. Kuroo kissed you looking to swallow every moan and mewl you produced, they belonged to him always. 

He reached down to remove the wand from your tender clit, you whimpered from the lack of pressure, but was replaced with his calloused digits. You sighed, loving the feeling of his fingers gently toying and playing with the folds of your pussy, sticky still with your arousal, he teased the entrance of your aching hole with his middle finger. Your inner walls clenched, he knew you needed to feel full from him, but he was not done using your body just yet. You still behaved poorly at the club earlier and deserved every ounce of torment.

You sighed once again, a darling whimper escaped your lips as Kuroo went to feather kisses along your jawline, from earlobe to earlobe. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear, praising and loving you, yet still calling you his naughty little cumslut in the same sentence.

“How are you feeling now, Shortcake?” His hot whisper against your ear ignited a flame deep in your core that burned hotter than before. 

“Green again, Daddy. I’m ready for you, ah!” You gasped as his single-digit finally sheathed inside your aching pussy, followed by a second. Scissoring you, feeling the tender mound of nerves at the front of your walls, your juices squelching around his long fingers, you arched your back off the bed. It felt so incredible and you craved for more of it. Kuroo watched as your body writhed against your restraints, mouth agape as you moaned in pleasure, your cheeks flushed a healthy pink. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He proclaimed lovingly. Continuing to ready your pussy with his fingers, he curled them up into your g-spot in a come-hither fashion, letting your body slowly come undone around his hand then. The orgasm was deep in your soul, a dull but forceful pleasure that made you gasp. Kuroo’s hand became drenched in your slick, he licked his lips ready for a taste of your essence. Removing his fingers as you came down from your umpteenth high, he licked his hand clean, groaning feeling his cock grow harder still. He looked down at you, chest still panting heavily, thick body flushed with arousal and drunk on cumming. He unclasped the restraints around your ankles, you bent your knees up to alieve the prolonged position of your legs, and rolled your hips feeling the joint pop. Kuroo removed his pants before finally joining you on the bed, kneeling between your open legs and his hands resting on your knees massaging them gently. 

He ran his calloused hands up and down your legs, feeling them quiver under his strokes. Trailing around the swell of your hips, he gave your ass cheek a smack. You yelped at the sting and moaned at the slow-burning sensation to follow. Your skin turned a beautiful pink and Kuroo spanked you once again, the red hue intensifying, reminding Kuroo of his old Nekoma jersey when he was a teenager. Kuroo took his cock in his hand then, pumping it firmly in his grip readying himself to plunge deep into you. He settled closer to your sex, giving your clit a smack with his cock several times. 

“Is this what you want? Does my little cocksleeve want to be filled?” The taunting returned, you moaned as the impact of his erection against your slick. Damn it you needed it so badly. 

“Mm, yes! I want it!” You begged.

He smacked your other ass cheek, hard causing you to wail in pain. “Where are your manners, Princess?”

“Ngh! Yes, please, Daddy. I want it, so badly!”

“Good girl…” Kuroo aligned himself at your entrance, slowly sheathing himself he pushed on. The two of you hissing at the sensations, the feeling of his girth stretching you out and gripping him like a vice. Kuroo’s vision became blurry at the tight-fitting of your cunt around his cock, his body shivered wanting to be fully immersed. You pulled on the restraints on your wrists, wanting to touch him, and run your hands down his chiseled arms. Being denied the privilege to touch him as well and be displayed before him like a piece of meat, you felt the most exposed and vulnerable. It played with your mind and yet it excited you in a twisted way. 

“So...thick!” You moaned deeply as he finally slammed his length completely inside you. He lifted both your legs, planting your feet on his shoulders to angle your pelvis just right. His right hand reaching down for the length of the belt, pulling on it so that it would tighten once again.

“You take Daddy’s cock so well though, Princess. Are you complaining?” He pulled out suddenly only to ram back inside while tugging on the belt leash. The tip of his cock kissing the entrance of your cervix and your air supply rapidly cut off. You gasped from both the pain and pleasure.

“No! I’m not complaining! It’s just….too good!” 

Kuroo began a steady rhythm, pumping his length in you creating the most delicious friction against your g-spot. You planted your feet firmly against his shoulders so that you two were steady, Kuroo able to find his pattern and keep it constant. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as the blinding sensations overtook you. Your body was on overdrive from overdosing on the sexual high and improper oxygen intake, stars and galaxies filled your vision. Your mouth hung open, incoherent animalistic sounds came from your throat. Kuroo snarled as he watched you on the brink of blacking out. With his free hand, he reached for the twine that still was connected to the pins on your body, tugging on it forcefully, the pins that were attached to the lower half of your body were yanked off. The sudden sharp removal alerted you, making you howl in pain bringing you back to a somewhat competent coherency.

“Don’t you fucking give in yet, Shortcake!” He bellowed as his hips jerked violently forward. The sound of slapping skin and squelching juices filled the room along with your ragged cries. You felt the deep unfurling of a g-spot orgasm hit you suddenly, Kuroo relentless in his pounding, he took the twine again and tugged the second half of the pins off your body, which included your sore nipples. Your entire body seized under his attacks, your throat cracked and dry from screaming. You began to sob, more of your makeup running down your face. The look of pure defeat on your face pressed Kuroo on further. The reminder that you took your teasing too far at the club entered his brain once again, the image of you pressed against some asshole and kissing him made his blood boil. 

Kuroo reached for the belt leash, pulling on it tighter, your choking gasps went straight down to his cock, he felt himself nearing his own release. “If I ever...fucking see. FUCK! Ah! If I ever see you kiss another man like that again, Princess…..” 

Kuroo shuddered as he began to feel his balls constrict and your walls around his length clench once again, you were close too. He reached for the wand with his free hand, switching it on to max speed he placed it against your swollen and raw clit. The mangled cry you let out was like tortured heaven as he assaulted your body with so much pleasure.

“You think I’m being cruel now, baby….you disrespect me again, you will severely regret it! Understand?! Understand you _fucking_ cunt?!” He screamed as he finally felt your final orgasm gush around him. He let the belt go so that you could scream freely despite your throat being raw. Your body was no longer under your control as you thrashed and pulled on the restraints, your skene’s gland a geyser as your ejaculation completely drenched his stomach. Kuroo’s orgasm crashed into him like a tidal wave, his own vision blurred as he felt his seed paint your womb his color, cock pulsating to the point of pain. Shuddering breaths entwined, cum and sweat mixed together along with the pillow stained with blackened tears. 

Your body went limp finally, the intense scene causing you to finally blackout. Your body commencing a full drop, Kuroo slid himself out of your sex carefully and set your legs down on the bed. He stood from the bed, his knees wobbly and the sudden rush of blood to his brain made him stumble. His chest rose and fell in heavy pants, having felt as if he ran a marathon. 

Quickly he began to remove the restraints from your wrists and carefully removed the belt from around your neck, a pretty red outline from the leather evident on your gorgeous skin. Tiny little red marks from the clothespins were scattered on your body, like tiny “You are Here” markers on a directory. He lifted you up bridal style off the soiled bed, tucking your head against his shoulder and your arms hung down. He carried you to the spare bedroom at the opposite end of the hall and laid you down on the guest bed. He disappeared to clean himself off and get a wet cloth and aloe and a few water bottles for when you woke up, along with a bottle of pain meds. 

Kuroo climbed into bed beside you and went to work cleaning you off. Gently rubbing the warmed cloth between your legs and over your thighs cleaning off your tacked-on slick, next working on your face, wiping away the streams of mascara, tears, and saliva. Once you were cleaned off, he pumped some aloe gel into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the goop, and began to massage the red marks caringly to soothe any discomfort you may feel when you came to. Kuroo looked at your finally peaceful face as you slept, he knew you enjoyed it when he was this rough with you, and the two of you have had many discussions before. Still, he worried, wanted to just care for you. And he loved you, more than words could express. 

Once he was satisfied with cleaning you off and making sure you were cared for, he slipped you under the sheets and curled up beside you. It was early in the morning now and he knew you two would not be doing anything but sleeping later on. He held you tight against his exhausted body, your slow and steady breathing as you slept helped lulled him into a deep slumber, his hand playing with your hair as he breathed in your calming scent. Eyes heavy he drifted to sleep, with his world in his arms. 

  
  


-Fin-

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
